The Happiest Place in Equestria
by crazyguy20076
Summary: When Pinkie Pie wins a week-long trip to Disneighland, she and the rest of the Mane Six travel out to the Happiest Place in Equestria!
1. Vacation!

"The Happiest Place in Equestria"

Written by  
>Alex Mann<p>

Chapter I  
>Vacation!<p>

* * *

><p>The Ponyville Library was splashed with fire as the sun began its downward trek towards the horizon. The warm air lent a comforting haze to the interior of the massive tree, and Twilight Sparkle was enjoying the late afternoon lull. Her head was in a book as usual, and didn't notice when somepony knocked on the door.<p>

After a few seconds, the visitor knocked again, a little louder. Getting no response, the mysterious pony let herself in.

"Twilight!" came a shrill shout, startling the lavender unicorn. Her vision was suddenly filled with pink. Lots and lots of pink.

"Hi, Pinkie," the purple pony said, picking herself up off the ground. "Can I help you?"

"Twilight! I won! I won!" The bubbly earth pony bounced in place, a giant grin plastered on her face. "I heard they were giving away a trip on the radio and so I called in, and I never thought that I'd win, but I did! So the tickets are coming sometime in the next couple weeks, so we can go when they get here! Isn't it exciting?"

"Tickets?" Twilight looked at her hyperactive friend, confused. "Tickets for what?"

"For the trip, silly!" Pinkie grabbed the unicorn by the shoulder, sliding one leg around her and pulling her in conspiratorially. "We're going to Disneighland!"

Twilight's eyes lit up and a smile crossed her lips. She'd grown up hearing about the fantastic amusement park in Aneigheim, but had long since given up hope of ever going. Now that a chance presented itself, she was absolutely overjoyed.

"Oh, I'm going to have to pack. Spike!" she called for the little dragon. She began to rush around, gathering up items that caught her eye as necessary. Pinkie looked on with interest, and, after a minute or two, cleared her throat.

"Twilight?" The unicorn looked up. "The tickets won't come for a couple weeks!" The earth pony giggled and turned towards the door. "I'm gonna go tell the other girls, okay? Don't freak out, it's just Disneighland!" She bounded a few yards away before abruptly swiveling to face her friend. "Oh, yeah! We'll be gone a week!" And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Seventeen days later, a blue pegasus with a multichromatic mane was hurriedly packing her saddlebags. She zipped around the castle of clouds she called her home, trying to find her Wonderbolt-brand flight goggles. Rainbow Dash tossed everything she could see into the air, hoping her goggles would be under the mess somewhere.<p>

"Why did I wait till the last minute?" She asked herself, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Oh, wait, I know: because I'm lazy and procrastination-y! Applejack's always on me about that! GAH!"

She threw the blanket off her bed with enough force that it disintegrated upon impact with the floor.

"Great, now I'll have to make another blanket when I get home!" The pegasus flopped onto the cloud bed, exhausted. After a few seconds, she glanced at her alarm clock on the bedside table. She sighed. "And now I'm late. Perfect."

Sliding off the bed, she gathered her saddlebags and flung them onto her back. With one last look around her room, she flapped out of the house and positioned herself towards the Ponyville Library. As she shut the door, a pair of goggles fell off the doorknob onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Twilight was pacing the floor of the library impatiently, stopping every few laps to check the time. <em>Where are you, Rainbow? <em>she thought, tapping one of her forehooves. As her haunches hit the ground, she heard a familiar smashing of glass from one of the upstairs windows. A second later, Rainbow Dash flew down the stairs.

"I'm here! I'm here!" she panted, landing on the floor.

Twilight rolled her eyes at her multi-hued friend. Everyone else had come to life with the arrival of the sixth pony. They began shuffling towards the door, eager to begin their journey. Pinkie bounced happily around the others, babbling on about all she knew about Disneighland, which quickly became a discussion on how Equestria became such a powerful country, which somehow morphed into her rendition of a comedy routine by Bobbed Newhoof.

The sextet were to travel by train across Equestria, a trip that would take approximately forty-eight hours, depending on weather and how quickly the train-ponies tired. Having gotten to the station, the six ponies boarded the 4-4-0 heading west. Settling in to their seats, they began excitedly chattering amongst themselves. Twilight chose a spot next to a window, content to watch the landscape fly by. Fluttershy sat down in the seat across from her, joining the purple unicorn in staring out at the dazzling scenery. After a while, the timid pegasus spoke up.

"It'll be nice to see what's changed," she said quietly.

"To see what's changed?" Twilight asked without turning away from the window.

"The park. I have so many memories from my foalhood; summer days spent on Splash Mountain, beating the heat on Pirates of the Caribbean. I wonder what's different now?"

During her short speech, the unicorn had locked her eyes on the mare across from her. "You mean you've been there before?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, my family used to live a few miles from the park. We'd go there all the time and have so much fun. I was so sad when we moved to Cloudsdale..." She sniffed, holding back long-forgotten tears before giving Twilight a small smile. "But I'd've never met you girls if we hadn't moved, so it wasn't all bad."

Twilight smiled back and shifted her gaze once more out the window. They'd already passed Canterlot, where the Princess was most likely holding court. The horizon was covered in lush rolling hills, dotted here and there by trees, the silhouettes of towns in the distance. Feeling a little motion sickness set in, the unicorn turned from the window and levitated a book from her saddlebags: _Mouse Tales: A Behind-the-Ears Look at Disneighland_. She had requested it from the Canterlot book catalog, and had been poring through it, relishing in the stories and information about her fillyhood wonderland. She settled back and cracked the book open to where she had left off, and began reading.

They were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I do not own My Little Pony or Disneyland, although I'd be happy with owning them. If the actual owners are reading this, drop me a message! All jokes aside, comments and criticism is always welcome! Have a good day, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here at FanFiction dot Net!<strong>


	2. Arrival at the Hotel

"The Happiest Place in Equestria"

Written by  
>Alex Mann<p>

Chapter II  
>Arrival at the Hotel<p>

The locomotive chuffed into the Aneigheim station at just past four in the afternoon. The six ponies stumbled onto the platform, glad to have finally arrived at their destination. They stretched their limbs and trotted around.

"So, where is it?" Rainbow Dash asked, her wings flapping even though she was grounded.

The sextet glanced around, hoping to find some sort of sign. Twilight caught a glimpse of a map hanging from a column a few yards away. She cantered over to the pillar and scanned the parchment.

"Aha!" she yelped, causing her friends to swivel in her direction. She pointed off to her left. "It's that way!"

They all followed her outstretched hoof and saw a snow-capped mountain in the distance. Rainbow Dash began to take off towards it, but Applejack grabbed her tail at the last second.

"Woah, there, Dash," the farmer said between gritted teeth. "Ya can't just rush off without us."

"Fine..."

After confirmation that everyone was ready, the six friends began to gallop towards the mountain, various shouts of excitement filling the air.

* * *

><p>Completely winded, the ponies reached the front gates of Disneighland. Cheerful music could be heard all around them. Pinkie Pie hummed along to the song, a beautiful rendition of the Soarin' Over Equestria theme. Ponies milled about, watching little fillies and colts; older ponies sat on benches, eager to rest after a long day at the park. The Ponyvillians just stood in wonder, allowing the sights and sounds to seep into their heads. After a few minutes, Applejack spoke up.<p>

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hold on," Twilight said as the others began rushing towards the queue lines. "I think we should check into the hotel and drop off our bags first."

Groaning in anticipation, the mares slowly began trudging towards the gigantic hotel. The lobby was gorgeous, as Rarity was quick to point out. The carpet had a simple swirl design, with stars scattered about. A few ponies stood in line near the front desk, waiting to check in. The six friends took their place behind a couple with a little colt. When their turn came, Twilight took charge and stepped up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" the pastel green mare behind the desk said with a smile.

"Yes, we have a reservation for six," the purple unicorn responded.

"Name?" the front desk pony said, pulling out a reservation book.

"I believe it's under 'Pinkie Pie'."

The pony shuffled through the book, grinning when she found what she was looking for. "Welcome to Disneighland! You have the Mickey Mouse Penthouse, at the top of the hotel." She handed Twilight a packet with six room keys. "We hope you enjoy your stay with us this week. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thank you."

They gathered their belongings and shuffled over to the elevator. They got inside and Applejack pressed the button labeled "Suites." The elevator whirred to life, taking them upwards at a steady pace. It stopped with a _Ding!_ and the doors slid open smoothly.

The six ponies walked out into a long hallway with two doors on each side. A door stood at the far end, with a small plaque mounted on the wall next to it that said "Mickey Mouse Penthouse." Twilight inserted one of the keys into the slot and the light clicked green. She swung the door open, and the six friends gasped as they entered their temporary home.

The living room was brightly adorned with yellow, red, black, and white; the colors of Disneigh's mascot. A simple couch stood in the middle of the room, with two red chairs upholstered to look like Mickey's shorts next to it. A large cut-out of the Mouse's silhouette became the lighting source for the room, giving off a slightly pink glow. The carpet was designed with multiple circles overlapping each other, every circle a different shade of Mickey's color scheme.

The mares slowly walked into the room, taking in all the sights as they set their saddlebags down by the door.

"Woah, nelly," Applejack murmured.

Pinkie Pie began bouncing around the room. "Wheee! We're gonna have so much fun, we'll have pillow fights and s'mores and watch movies and make cupcakes and..." She continued listing off all the activities they'd be able to do while in the suite.

As the ponies spread out around the suite, all that could be heard were "oohs" and "aahs." Eventually, they converged in the living room and collapsed on the various sitting utilities.

"This place is absolutely breathtaking!" Twilight said, breaking the silence.

"Pinkie, however did you win _this_?" Rarity asked, turning to the pink pony.

"I dunno," the energetic mare responded, shrugging. "I just called in and here we are!"

"Wow..." Fluttershy sighed. She sunk into the plush couch and closed her eyes.

"This place is _amazing_!" Rainbow Dash put in, squealing with fangirl delight.

After a few more moments of silence, Applejack finally spoke without taking her eyes off her surroundings. "Ah suppose we should be gettin' over to the park, huh?" The other ponies responded with grunts of affirmation, not wanting to leave just yet but knowing they'd have plenty of time to relish in the beauty of their suite. They quietly shuffled out the door, heading towards the amusement park.


End file.
